Tsubasa x Honoka: The Story We Share (TsubaHono)
by rika tanaka
Summary: Tsubasa can say that she was a μ's fan, their biggest fan. But the truth is, it's mostly just Honoka (her secret crush). Meeting her made her heart beat faster. But, she thinks she and Yamato Takahiro, her longtime suitor can work out, too. Longfic with bits of NozoELi, and everything in between. (Drafts)
1. Chapter 1 (Tsubasa)

**xoxoxoxox**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Everything that you read here are no where canon, sadly. But if you will ask me, everything here happens lol.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tsubasa

When the local school idol group μ's of Otonokizaka High School won the first Love Live! Kira Tsubasa felt the proudest in her life. She has been supporting them since she watched them perform START:DASH when they only had three members who were Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. The performance caught her attention, especially the center then, Honoka. She always wanted to meet her to befriend her because she idolized her, she was infatuated with her.

Every member of μ's were attractive in their own ways, they must have won because each of them complemented the team. Tsubasa felt happy every time she watched them, their energy seemed to be rubbing on to anyone who watched them-maybe that was another reason why they won, because everyone wanted to cheer for them.

According to the information she gathered in the internet, the three first years of μ's were the musically gifted Nishikino Maki, the athletic and cheerful Hoshizora Rin, and the sweet and adorable Koizumi Hanayo. On the other hand, the five second years were the mischievous Tojou Nozomi, the Russian ballerina Ayase Eli, the girl she suspected to be "The Legendary Maid", Minami Kotori, the traditionally beautiful and ever-so-precise archer, Sonoda Umi, and her very own bias, the most beautiful person in her entire universe who always stood out, the center, Kousaka Honoka. Oh, and not to forget the only third year member, Yazawo Nic-, Yazawa Nico.

Kira Tsubasa was but a first-year student in UTX high school. She was not a school idol herself, but she considered to be one with for talent in music composition, she could be useful when making songs. Heck, she even planned to transfer to Otonokizaka and join their group, only if her friends would join her.

After school, she usually hung out with her friends Toudou Erena and Yuuki Anju in the school coffee shop. The three of them were members of the school's cheering squad, and as embarrassing as it was, Tsubasa had to admit being the cheerleaders' captain. People seemed to like her cheer-leading because whenever she did, they cheered for her, too.

"It's getting late," Anju said in a slightly high-pitched voice as she twirled her hair, eye-ing the other two. "Don't any of you have a date or something?"

"You know that I don't," Erena said flatly though smirking slightly, "But if you want, you can be my date. Let me take you out, let's kiss in the rain, and wish upon the stars!"

Hearing those cheesy words, Anju nearly choked on her coffee, spitting it inelegantly as her lost her composure, her hand wet with the bittersweet substance.

"What the hell? That was terrible!" Anju said blushing, "That caught me off guard! Erena, you sneaky little—"

Because they're in public and people were looking, the three first years tried to laugh as quietly as possible to avoid the judgmental stares, which was impossible. As the hype of seeing an embarrassed Anju faded, the laughing became tolerable to conceal and gradually subsided.

"You know that there's no way I would do that Anju," said Erena as she laughed.

"Of course, I know you won't! But you don't usually talk that way so- UGH! That was so unfair!"

Still chuckling slightly, Tsubasa lend Anju who was sitting beside her, a piece of tissue to help her clean the mess. She was grateful that Anju was holding her cup using the hand farther from her, or else she herself would need a share of tissue paper.

She seriously wanted to punch Anju when she started to smirk annoyingly asking a question as predictable as, "What about you, huh, Tsubasa?"

"What?"

She knew it. She knew what was coming, this girl will tease her about her— uhm, about her preferences.

"Why don't you see that girl? Perhaps have a date? The leader of that idol group, that Kousaka Honoka…?"

"Shut it, Anju! I don't even like her like that! I'm not even gay."

"Fufu~! Then, why is her picture the background picture of your phone?"

"Hey-I just like her voice! Like, the way she sings, I think it's amazing! I'll punch anyone who would say otherwise. And her smile! It's just so cute and—" Tsubasa stopped, knowing that she said too much and that it was only feeding off Anju's teasing.

Anju just rolled her eyes as a response, giving her friend the look she only gave to pathetic things.

This made Tsubasa clench her teeth as she grew aware of the blush on her face, it was embarrassing for Tsubasa because she knew just how much this girl can see through her like a transparent glass of clear water.

Anju just nodded affirmatively when she said, "You're totally going to see her. Right now."

"What? Really? You're kidding! What are you up to, Anju?" Tsubasa blushed so red that Nishikino Maki could eat her thinking she's a tomato. Her heart started to get out of its usual rhythm, in fact its tempo was probably faster than the healthy amount. The reason was not because of the thought that she might look edible enough for Nishikino, but it's something about meeting Kousaka. Let's phrase this feeling in this way—excitement.

"I'm not kidding," Anju only grinned, "Lucky you, my sister found out where she lives. And she told me~"

Anju couldn't stop smiling while giving Tsubasa a small piece of paper. Written in it was the address of the shop where the Kousaka girl was said to be spotted. As the other girl received it carefully, excitement was apparent in her face.

"Thank you."

It took only a short drive from her school to the alleged home of her idol. Standing outside was Tsubasa, her heart was pounding on her chest, her sweat glands were mysteriously being overactive, her vision was blurred, and her ears felt cloudy. She didn't even know why. _Why does she feel this way?_ She just had to open the door and the dream meeting of her life may occur anytime. Why was it way easier said than done to just open that door? This was the opportunity she was longing for, she just needed the guts to open that door. She took a small step with this in her mind. Stalling no longer, she successfully managed to enter the shop.

An unknown woman who was standing in the counter flinched as she entered, she smiled and looked at her welcomingly, "Welcome to Kousaka Japanese sweet shop~!"

_Kousaka. _The word ringed in her ears as it dawned at her that she was indeed in the right place. Panic was building up out of nowhere. I turned out that nowhere was her guts after all. She thought to herself that she's supposed to be excited, not nervous and panicking. But just before she turned around to retreat, the door opened with a bang. Her overworked heart just stopped beating. The cause of that magical door opening was probably _her_.

_Her_.

Just as Tsubasa thought it couldn't get any worse because of how bad things were, she was wrong.

Everything turned black and her memories betrayed her like Brutus. She could not really trust her memory at the time.

That night, she lied there on her bed, tired and unsure about what happened during the day—yesterday, because technically she's been up until it's early morning. Everything that happened after seeing that stupid Japanese sweet shop was a blur. She was amazed at how her cardiovascular system managed to keep up with her system during that day. Her dream friend is now her friend.

She looked at her phone to confirm the amazing thing that can't be true. There was her number saved in her phone.

_Honoka-senpai_

She pinched herself, hard. It hurt. She groaned as she looked at her phone. It's still there.

_Honoka-senpai_

There's no way she's sleeping tonight.

* * *

Kira Tsubasa did not sleep that night. But she slept during her classes, thus she regained some of the energy that she lost during the encounter of her life last night. Her memories were even starting to make sense one at a time. Amazed, she was tempted to smash her head on her table, but she did not. She could have hurt her precious forehead if she tried doing that. And everyone would see her and the stupid lump on her forehead as an evidence of her pettiness, not to mention that she would look stupid and would grab unwanted attention. She felt embarrassed just by thinking about it, she shook her head as a faint blush covered her cheeks.

No matter how embarrassing her thoughts were, it can't top her the embarrassment of reality events. She tapped her pen on her notebook vigorously as she dwelled on her actions and its consequences.

Kira Tsubasa was so glad that she passed out yesterday in Kousaka family's house just after Honoka entered.

All she could remember while passing out were indistinct voices, uncharacteristically slow gravity, and the pain pulsing in her head because it fell hard on the hard floor. It was the best _concussion-giving door incident_ experience of her life.

She regained consciousness in a soft surface very different from the comfort of the hard floor. Though she didn't miss the hard floor, she jerked up, eyes wide, when she realized that this is an unfamiliar place. If the Kousakas were kind enough she could be in a guest room, or if she's lucky enough—_she could be_…

A girly squeak woke up her senses. She scanned the room looking for the source of the sound when the girl spoke.

"Hey! Hey! Don't worry, it's okay," Kousaka Honoka's hands were in the air, shaking her head to assure the other girl. Smiling, she asked, "You okay?"

Tsubasa nodded. Her senses were overloading. Everything, and nothing were working at the same time. Hand in hand. Tsubasa went blank.

The Kousaka girl only laughed. She offered her hand to the other, pulling her up. She let her sit beside her. She gave her something, then poured something onto some container.

"Let's just eat, then." She said with an upbeat tone that Tsubasa could not comprehend. "Food makes everything better!"

She stretched her hand out to shake Tsubasa's.

"I'm Kousaka Honoka."

_I know._

The shake was firm and friendly. She could not believe that she actually shook hands with the Kousaka Honoka.

"I'm Kira Tsubasa."

Gradually, her heartbeat was slowing down, her vision was getting less blurry, her ears less cloudy, her senses were coming back. She could actually smell the aroma of green tea that the other girl just poured earlier.

Kousaka jumped on her seat like she remembered something, then she faced Tsubasa pressing her hands together in a praying position, "Sorry, I hit you with the door earlier!"

"You what?"

"I was very excited!" exclaimed her, bowing lower and pressing her hands harder.

Tsubasa exhaled, she tried to concentrate while rubbing a certain sore part of her head trying to find where the door hit her. _Ouch._

"It's okay! Stop it—"

But the girl just shook her head with an inhumanely amount of power. "You can hit me, too!" she pleaded, eyes already tearing up.

"No! It's okay—Just stop it"

_How do I make her stop?_

"Hit me!"

"Stop!"

"Hit me!"

"T-That's-"

"Please!"

Then she hit her. In the head. Hard.

They both gasped.

Tsubasa could not resist it. She was being pushy about it, and she wouldn't stop. But now, the ginger-haired girl was groaning in pain, hands on her head, tears on her face.

"S-sorry!" hurriedly, she helped her up.

Kousaka just smiled. "But you feel better now. Don't you?"

They both laughed.

"Why did you do that? What are you? Are you a masochist?" Tsubasa asked, impressed.

"Hey! You were all tensed up." the other girl nudged, "Just relax, okay?"

"O-okay," said Tsubasa, "Kousaka-senpai."

"What!?" she giggled, looking embarrassed. "Just call me Honoka! Okay? Tsubasa-chan~"

For the first time this evening, Tsubasa smiled. Relaxed and no longer worrying. Her mind was clear as her façade.

"Okay. Honoka-senpai."

* * *

Just thinking about the events last night made her squeal, she clenched her hands tightly under her table to hide it from the class. The unusually dumb expression might be invisible to most, but Anju and Erena were not just as easily fooled. The two exchanged knowing looks between curiosity, excitement, and a bit of worry.

After the gym practice for their cheer, Anju asked Tsubasa about last night. Excitement took full control of her, making her confess everything. She knew that she was only feeding her friends more information to tease her, but she couldn't care less. She was so glad she's friends with Honoka-senpai.

"Congratulations, Tsubasa," said Erena, looking at Anju, "We're glad for you."

Anju jumped on her, her hands on Tsubasa's shoulders. Winking, she said, "You know, you should at least treat us~" her smile turning to a grin, "I gave you her address after all~"

So, she treated her friends the most expensive item on the menu.

"That sure was an amazing encounter, huh? You never treat me to anything for 7 years!"

"Oh, come on!" Tsubasa slapped her upper arm playfully, "You can afford it yourself!"

Then, the always cool Toudou Erena was abruptly interrupted with a bone-cracking hug from the happy celebrant.

"Thank you so much, Erena!" she flashed her the charming smile that motivated the UTX varsity to win as Champions in the nationals, "If you hadn't gave me her address, I woudn't—"

Her sentence was cut short when she felt a searing pain in that spot with a door history. She knew that her facial expression was that of a crazy woman when she saw Erena covering her own mouth, concealing a laugh. Unlike yesterday where she was cautious, today Tsubasa didn't care if someone had noticed them doing embarrassing things.

"Ouch! That hurt, Anju!" she hissed loudly, hands on the spot, "What the hell?"

"Seems like that door banged it pretty hard~"

Erena, who should be busy with her food was giggling, shaking her head lightly at the two's brawl.

"Aw~" Tsubasa teased though embracing Anju. "Look who's jealous~"

"I'm not jealous, you're just full of yourself, Tsubasa!"

Anju pinched both of her cheeks so intense, she was sure it's going to sag for the rest of her life. Even though in pain, there's no way Tsubasa was going to let Anju win over her. She pinched the other girl's cheeks, but harder. After a few seconds of struggling, Anju let go defiantly and took the hand-shaped pincers away from her cheeks.

* * *

On her way home, in the car, Tsubasa messaged Honoka nervously.

_Tsubasa-chan (5:41 pm): Are you guys busy today?_

_Honoka-senpai (5:44 pm): Not really_

_Honoka-senpai (5:44 pm): We're already going home_

_Honoka-senpai (5:45 pm): Why? :)_

She was surprised that she replied so quickly. _Aren't idols busy?_

_Tsubasa-chan (5:45 pm): Nothing really. I'm just checking on you. Is it that bad for a junior to check on her senior?_

_Honoka-senpai (5:46 pm): Aww…_

_Honoka-senpai (5:46 pm): That's sweet! 3_

_Honoka-senpai (5:46 pm): Thank you Tsubasa-chan!_

_Tsubasa-chan (5:46 pm): Can we hang out sometime?_

_Honoka-senpai (5:47 pm): Sure!_

_Tsubasa-chan (5:47 pm): I'll come over tomorrow then_

_Honoka-senpai (5:47 pm): Okay! I'll wait for you Tsubasa-chan!_

Like a boss. She managed an appointment to hangout with Honoka-senpai, the center of μ's, the founder of her idolized idol group, and a senior who didn't even go to the same school as hers, like a boss.

* * *

**Forgive me everyone, for I have sinnned. Apparently, I changed their ages and situations (This is an AU so deal with it). This is a TsubaHono stuff, where Tsubasa is a first-year. How can she stay in character with this setting? I don't know and she probably won't (kidding), but I'll try to make it happen (because I want it to happen myself), just wait. Okay?**

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions are all welcome (because I'm a people pleaser, I know it's you know- but yeah).**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Tsubasa)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Tsubasa

She went straight to Honoka's house right after practicing her cheerleading. This time, she did not hesitate to open the door. Disappointed she was when the person in the counter was Honoka's mother, but she greeted her politely as she told her to wait a little for Honoka. While waiting, she took a time to look at the time, it was 5:12 in the afternoon. She was far too early, Honoka probably won't be here for like half an hour more. Has she been so excited? Maybe.

After a few minutes of contemplating her frustrations, an uproar dragged her back to reality. She heard Honoka's voice with other rather - very familiar- voices. Five girls entered to shop in a rowdy manner. Temptation almost convinced Tsubasa to bring out a pen and a piece of paper, but she fought the urge. She jumped together with her heart, approaching the five second year members of μ's.

With bread in her hands, Honoka entered their home frolicking. It did not take long for her to recognize the first year.

"Tsubasa-chan!" shouted Honoka waving at her, taking a bite from her bread, and running closer to her.

"Honoka-senpai!" she waved back, Honoka putting her free hand on her shoulder.

"Guys, this is Tsubasa-chan. We met the other day."

"Oh, hi Tsubasa-san." The blonde said, her warm smile turning to a smirk as she looked at Honoka, "Hope you had a great time with Honoka. She's she's quite—noisy."

The girl smiled and stretched her hand out to her, "I'm Ayase Eli. I'm Honoka's dearest classmate."

And one by one, everyone started to introduce themselves.

"My name's Tojou Nozomi."

"Kotori Minami."

"I am S-Sonoda Umi…"

Top tier embarrassment was the main product of her next action. She could no longer contain herself, their presence weighed more than the sea. She could now understand how Atlas must feel like, holding up the sky.

She brought out a pen and a piece of paper.

* * *

"It's okay, Tsubasa-chan!" comforted Kotori, patting her back, "Lots of people do it, too, you know…"

They sat around the table in Honoka's room. In the order of:

_Tsubasa, Kotori, Umi, Eli, Nozomi, Honoka_

Between Kotori and Honoka was the flushed face of Tsubasa. Although they told her not to be embarrassed about it, it only made her feel more embarrassed.

"Let's start the fun, y'all! Let the hotpot commence!" Nozomi said excitedly, preparing the bags of food they brought, "Honoka—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" she hoisted immediately, exiting the room but coming back just as fast with cooking equipment that were too heavy for her arms.

"Hey! Careful—" Eli stood up, helping Honoka with her load, "It's dangerous."

Just as she said it, a knife fell from the load.

It fell slowly, everyone gasped when they saw its angle and its proximity to Eli's foot. It's going to pierce through. Nozomi ditched the preparations, she did not see the knife, but she ran as if on instinct. Umi threw a pillow, attempting to distract the knife's destiny. Tsubasa was impressed at the precision of its trajectory but there's no way that it could reach its target on time.

They gasped. Maybe the pillow blew air on the knife, because it landed horizontally on Eli's toes. The girl's reflexes were insane, too. Because she had moved her foot, so that the knife hit her toes instead of her tarsals.

"Hey! Careful—" mocked Nozomi, angrily (and worriedly), leveling with Eli as she knelt, "It's dangerous."

The girls came over to Eli to check on her. She was bleeding.

"I'm fine!" affirmed her.

Nozomi looked in her eyes, strongly. She blushed a little; then, frowned at Nozomi, mouthing words of complaint. The room fell quiet, except for the silent battle between the two, and some white noise.

"Get back to the table, everyone. The last time I checked, I think I had platelets." Eli smiled convincingly.

"I'm fine. As long as—" then she leaned in to Nozomi. And, she whispered something to her.

The two giggled genuinely at each other. Then, Nozomi stood up and stood next to the door giggling, as Eli watched her in horror. She stood up hurriedly, covered the light switch with her hands.

_Weird._

After a minute or two, Honoka came back apologizing with band-aids and some wound solutions. Eli said it's alright for the nth time, then let Nozomi help with the wound, after some blackmailing. While being careful, it appears that Nozomi intentionally made the process to be as painful as it can get, because Eli was either gasping or clenching her teeth the whole time. Painful with care. _Are they fighting?_

While the fuss was taking place, Tsubasa took over the food preparation with Kotori. "Are they fighting?" she asked, tentatively.

"No. Nozomi's just worried about Eli."

She was about to ask her another question, when she heard a whimper in the corner. It was Umi. Her eyes were shut, she was crying in a fetal position, and covering her ears. "I-Is it over y-yet?" she muttered to herself again, and again.

She was unresponsively reponsive to Tsubasa's words, the answer to everything she said was something like, "Is it over yet?"

"It's over now, Umi-senpai."

"I-Is it over yet…?"

"What? Is it over yet…?"

"Is it o-over…?"

"Hey look! Honoka's kissin' with Tsubasa-chan!" Nozomi announced in a clear and loud voice.

After everything she witnessed that night, _this_ was the most insane. She didn't know if she should hate Nozomi or like her. All she knew was she wanted her dead body. She felt her face in flames, burning hotter than the hotpot below. But despite this burning sensation in her head, the rest of her body was frozen. She felt like she's an ice statue with a burning head.

"What the—"

But at this rate, there's no way she could finish a sentence. For, just like her, Umi was in fire as well. A very different kind. It was a wildfire that will destroy anything in its path, "SHAMELESS!"

"Nozomi!"

"HONOKA, YOU SHAMELESS PERSON!"

And in a matter of seconds, Honoka was out. For, Umi's precision at throwing pillows was now accompanied with superhuman power and strength, it was so fast that Tsubasa could swear, it can travel through time, it is _deadly_.

Tsubasa knew that she will no longer go home when her eyes met Umi's. Her eyes were no longer eyes. It was all black. Everything was black, again.

* * *

Tsubasa was starting to hate the color black.

Her eyes were tearing up, so her vision was once again, a blur. Her fortune and misfortune are extreme recently. Blobs were approaching her, who seemed like the older girls. They explained that Kotori knocked Umi out right after she knocked me out.

She raised her thumb, smiled, and winked at the night's heroine. "Good job, Kotori-senpai!"

Her kawaii-girl pose fell apart when she felt a weight on her back. Honoka was hugging her from the behind, and she was nowhere ready for it. She jerked forward but did not fall. She must admit it -silently- that she liked the sensual feeling, the perverse thought made her blush. She hated it when she's blushing too much, it shows the world, and Nozomi, everything.

"Sorry about Umi, Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka cried on her shoulder, "I swear, she's very nice! She just drank a little carbonated drink earlier."

"Yeah… O-of course." Tsubasa smiled.

Reciprocating her actions, Honoka faced her face smiling, her face was too close. Tsubasa laughed softly, her face was too red. Her heart was lost and gone wherever it was, and perhaps it was lost forever, it was everywhere except her own chest, never to be found again.

"Alright, time to eat everyone! Let's just care to spare some leftovers for Umi, okay?" announced Eli, to the group of five to six girls.

"What a night! 'Twas very eventful," chuckled Nozomi, "Whatcha think, huh? Tsubasa-chan~"

Tsubasa, still _stoplight-colored_ from Honoka's embrace, said, "I think it's spicy~!"

_What the hell are you saying?_

"What? The soup's spicy?"

"No. Not the soup! I mean, the night, the events, the pillow fighting—"

"But you were just so sweet with Honoka…" said Nozomi, playfully, her hand covering her mouth.

Tsubasa almost spit her soup.

She made a comeback saying, "And you were so salty with Eli-senpai!"

This time, it's Eli's turn to choke.

"And Umi was so bitter with you and~"

"You won!" she surrendered, abruptly.

"This ain't even a contest~" winked Nozomi.

"Tsubasa-chan, you were red since you woke up," pointed Kotori out, concern was painted on her expression, "And, you're getting even redder. Are you okay?"

Was she genuinely concerned, or that statement had an ulterior meaning? That's a question only Minami Kotori can answer.

"It's spicy! The soup is spicy!"

Lucky for Tsubasa, the soup turned out to be indeed, spicy. Everyone began to tear up after merely tasting it, except for Tsubasa, and Nozomi, because of course, it's a common knowledge that Nozomi's a monster.

"Think someone older would enjoy the company of this lil' soup. Don't cha?" she asked in a sweet yet evil smile, "The one who prefers it sweet."


	3. Chapter 3 (Tsubasa)

**xoxoxoxox**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tsubasa

The second years were crazy.

The night fun continued, nevertheless. They ate the spicy soup in a slow pace because it was really hot, but they did not want to waste the food. Even though the food was sensational, for an unknown reason, Tsubasa's attention was all to Honoka. She found it weird but maybe this feeling can fade over time. It must be natural because she was idolizing this girl for quite a while, and now, she's eating dinner in her house. She didn't want to say it, but she really was grateful for Anju.

Tsubasa felt like washing her face to freshen up her burning hot situation. She never really feels this anxious with other people, in fact she's quite sociable and charming. But the people in this room were her idols, and they're older, and they just met a couple hours ago, so she could not help but feel left out.

"Excuse me. Honoka-senpai, where's the restroom? May I?"

"Wait, I'll take you there." Honoka stood up, ever so smiling.

"Come on."

On their way to the restroom, Honoka playfully clung her arms. They walked on the short and narrow corridors, two rooms away was the door of their destination.

"Don't feel embarrassed with them," said Honoka, genuinely. "They're nice, and they all like you."

She never knew how much she needed those words, but it was the only validation that Tsubasa needed. Suddenly, she was relaxed, like nothing could ever go wrong.

"Alright." she said, softly nodding.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay. Have fun in there, Tsuabasa-chan!"

_How the hell can you have fun in the restroom?_

Honoka waved goodbye like they won't meet for decades. The bathroom looked occupied, and it was. Nozomi -Oh dear, Nozomi- walked out the door. Seeing her made Tsubasa jump a little. But now, she was ready for her to teasing. She had her guards up and it will never go down. But Nozomi just walked away, she even looked upset. Wondering about that sudden shift of personality, she chose not to say a word, scared to make the problems worse.

Slowly, Tsubasa closed the bathroom door when she noticed that the lock was broken. Now, she felt the crippling regret for not letting Honoka stay. She decided it was stupid to worry because: a.) They were all girls so walking in each other was not a big deal. And, b.) She was only washing her face.

She went to the sink and faced the mirror. She slapped her face with both hands, leaving prints on her cheeks. Then washed her face with cold water. _Wake up._

She thought about Nozomi, what must be the reason she acted like that? Personally, she felt relief when the girl did not tease her, but it felt off. She would rather her tease her than to see her in a sad state. Maybe she should talk to Nozomi after this. She had to make up for her lack of courage earlier.

Her thoughts were vacuumed when she heard cluttering behind the bathroom curtain. And, the worse part was—it's moving! _Run._ She needed to run, but there was no time. She wanted to scream, but her voice would not come out.

This was the end of Kira Tsubasa's life.

Only if it was not. Because, the curtain revealed a flustered-looking Ayase Eli. They both flinched when they saw each other, surprise written on their faces. But the blonde girl was not afraid nor angry at her for barging in. Her face said something even worse.

"E-Eli-senpai…?"

Her eyes were bloodshot. Tsubasa flinched again when she grabbed her upper arms, her grips were tight. She pulled the brunette into an embrace, her face buried in her clothes. She was so vulnerable. Tsubasa hugged her back, her hands caressing her hair.

"It's a mess. I don't know what to do anymore." she whispered so hopelessly, it broke Tsubasa's heart.

"It's okay." reassured her, "Want to talk about it?"

"Never mind it," she said, wiping her tears. "Just forget that this happened."

"No way! There's no way I could just not think about this."

"For the meantime, let's just assume that my wound started hurting," she said, trying to dodge any more questions and pleadings.

"Look, we'll talk about this later, alright?" she added, softly, "Just give me time to think about this, understand?"

Not meaning to pry to much, or make her feel worse, she decided to just let it slide. Maybe Eli can talk about it with someone else, someone closer to her, like Nozomi.

"Understood."

"Horosho." Eli softly smiled.

* * *

Still, Tsubasa could not just forget the sight of the blonde girl. She was sure that Eli would never, ever, let anyone see her in such condition. It felt like she invaded her privacy, gravely. She felt bad about being so insensitive, she should have knocked before entering. And, never even apologized for intruding. The least she can do now, is to apologize and offer the help that she can afford.

_Tsubasa-chan (10:51 pm):_ _I'm sorry for earlier._

_Eli-senpai (10:59 pm): It's okay. Don't think about it. _

She walked around her room, back and forth, breathing heavily. Things could go wrong if she sent her just one wrong message.

_Tsubasa-chan (11:03 pm): Why were you in the bathroom earlier?_

She deleted the message right after typing it. It was too risky, maybe she should just give it a rest for tonight. They can talk later anyway, there was no need to rush.

_Tsubasa-chan (11:05 pm): Good night. See you soon!_

It was a long night, but she was out right after lying on bed. Many things just happened to happen in such a fast pace. Her body did not give her mind the luxury to think about it all night, too. She just dozed to sleep right then.

The last snooze of her alarm woke her up the next morning. Alarmed, she cursed to herself, stumbling to get ready for school. At this rate, she knew that she will be late. She slammed herself into the car, telling the driver to be quick as possible. Startled, the driver obliged. Cursing to herself, she finished her homework in the backseat.

* * *

Just as she predicted, she was late to her first class that morning. The teacher, Dr. Akira, was clearly not in the mood for good times, she never was. Female teachers in UTX were so strict and moody, Tsubasa preferred male teachers because not only were they more fun, they are slack more, and they also have some chill.

The hell-spawned teacher reprimanded her for a couple of minutes, the words entering one ear and going out the other, which was a good deal of time when you're in their high school. People were looking, and judging. Being tardy is like a massive crime in this school, not to mention that this teacher openly had prejudice against cheerleaders, especially Tsubasa. That moment, she's sworn that she would transfer to Otonokizaka the following year.

She shared glances with Anju, and Erena during the execution of her public trial. She won't care if she was humiliated in front of her classmates, but when it comes Anju and Erena, it's a different issue. She clenched her teeth and fists. Her temper was full, and she was ready to speak for herself—or attack the foul woman.

Tsubasa opened her mouth, ready to suffer the consequences of saying the words in her mind, when firm cough broke the tension. It was Anju.

She raised her hand, accordingly, "Excuse me, Madam~"

"What is the matter?" she growled, her voice low, "I'm afraid, you are interrupting something important!"

"May I go to the washroom?"

"Oh, come on! Hurry, and be quick with it. I don't want you to miss anything interesting."

Anju hurriedly left the room, meeting Tsubasa's eyes before disappearing behind the door.

"Does anyone else have a question?!"

This time was Erena's turn to raise her hands. The teacher made a sound of distaste, then pointed her forefinger at the girl. "What?"

"I just remembered that we had a homework. I think, we should focus more on matters of _academics, _than…" she gestured to our direction graciously. The nonverbal action was enough to convey the message. And, it was working because the teacher's Super Saiyan mode was wavering.

Did this teacher take drugs? Maybe. Was this teacher just crazy from the start? More likely. Why would UTX hire such person that belongs to an asylum? Because they said she's a genius. Her researches were recognized internationally. For some reason, she really was an exceptional scientist.

Not long after, Anju came back. She had someone behind her, he was holding her phone. It was probably confiscated, but she was wearing the face of a winner. It was the principal, and he was listening to the record of Dr. Akira's voice saying things that should not be told inside a school.

Dr. Akira might have won the battle, but she lost the war. After the incident, she probably won't be able to teach in UTX for some time; but she was probably still hired as a full-time researcher. Tsubasa could not care less. If she won't be meeting that person again, then she's good.

* * *

"I can't believe that she would do that!" Anju raised her hands, gesturing her anger, "That was so unprofessional! I know—that she's crazy, but that is unforgivable!"

"I can't believe he'd still confiscate your phone."

"You two…" smiled Tsubasa gratefully, "Thank you for saving me back there!"

"No problem! Of course, we will aid you!" Anju declared, her hand on Tsubasa's shoulder.

She embraced the two girls in a hug, they returned it affectionately, and the three of them laughed.

"I was just tired. Last night was energy-consuming in a good way."

With that, they routinely went to the school's coffee shop. She told her friends a gist about the events last night, sparing the more personal information.

"They're pretty hyper, huh?" commented Erena.

"You can say that," said Tsubasa, sitting back on the chair, "And also fun~!"

"You're making me jealous, Tsubasa-_sama_~ /3" complained Anju, pouting, and poking Tsubasa's cheek, "Am I not _fun_ enough for you?"

"Ugh—You're giving me chills, the bad ones!"

Erena laughed at them. Sitting on her own chair, she noticed Anju opening the fourth bread she's eating today. She pinched Anju's waist to emphasize the amount of fat accumulating there.

"If you keep eating like that, you will get even fatter, Anju~!"

"But I'm starving!" said Anju, biting on the bread, "Do you know that if I don't eat, I could die?"

Erena titled her head, laughing confusedly. "For crying out loud!"

Tsubasa just laughed at them, nodding she said, "Yes, she's right."

"I told you!" said Anju and Erena in unison.

"Excuse me?" a low voice interrupted them, politely.

* * *

The three of them exchanged knowing looks. They all knew whose voice that was. It was the voice of their classmate, Yamato Takahiro.

Yamato Takahiro is Tsubasa's suitor. He has been asking her out occasionally, but she always refused. He has been patiently waiting for her since middle school, but she never really liked him. He was conventionally handsome, the way his black hair was parted one-sidedly reminded Tsubasa of Honoka's hair, his eyes made her understand how many girls in their school are either in love with him, or shipped her with him. In fact, if they'd been couple, they could have been a school icon, the two faces of UTX, the Baseball's Ace and the School's Fighting Spirit. Tsubasa could foresee the fangirls, though cringing at the thought.

"May I excuse Kira Tsubasa?"

"S-Sure!" Anju and Erena looked at each other, then at Tsubasa.

Without another word, she came outside the coffee shop together with Takahiro. He brought her to an empty classroom, it was neat and orderly for an abandoned place. She closed the doors and windows, because they could attract unwanted attention if anyone had seen them. He sat on the table in front, crossing his legs, one arm supporting his balance.

"How do I make you like me?" he asked, desperation in his voice, "It's been years."

"You can't," she confessed, "Or, you can just ask somebody else. You need to move on, Takahiro. I don't feel that way about you."

"I'll wait for you, no matter what. Okay?" said he, raising his hand to her cheek. His hand was trembling.

She could only sigh and look away, because no matter how many times she rejected him, he would give her space but will ask her out again. He leaned in to her face, she knew that he tried to kiss her, but he pulled away when their lips were about two inches apart.

The two of them flinched.

He kissed her forehead instead, breathing in and out. "I'm sorry," he said.

He stepped away from her, they were meters apart in seconds. He turned around, his back facing her, his hands were clenched. He was standing stiffly in the corner of the room.

He never did anything close to kissing her, ever. When they talk about their relationship, he was always respectful and patient. Maybe frustration took over his actions. He thought that if he kissed Tsubasa, she'll understand him, how he liked her. He only wanted his feeling to reach her, but he messed up. He messed everything up.

The weight of his regrets doubled when he saw her, she's clearly upset, and she's approaching. She was looking at his eyes, directly at his very soul. He couldn't believe that he made her so upset, and they never even start dating. He looked back into her eyes as if it's the last time.

"Look," he said, "I understand, if you never want to talk to me again."

She slapped him.

"Wake up!" she hissed, then coughed "Sorry, that was unnecessary."

"Come back to me, Takahiro. Your mind is elsewhere."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Why did you do that?"

"I-I just thought t-that, if—" "That is I kissed you, you'll understand my feelings for you."

Just like that, she leaned in to him. Their lips pressed to each other, he closed his eyes, wanting to feel every second. It lasted for only a couple of seconds, but those seconds felt like hours. _Dreaming_ might be the only conclusion, only if his cheeks wasn't tingling from the recent slap it received.

Just like that, she pulled away from him. Her cheeks were red, her fierce eyes and its piercing gaze were dazzling. She sighed nervously, smiled, then said, "I hope that this will help me understand your feelings. You know, I need time to think about it. Plenty of it. And even so, I can't assure you anything. I'm trying honest with you."

She opened the door, and walked out of it, not even looking back. It was her first kiss. Yamato Takahiro was her first kiss. Immediately, she ran to the girls' restroom to wash her hands and breathe. She just needed time to breathe before going back to Anju and Erena, because she's pretty much out of it.

* * *

When they saw her, Anju and Erena gave her and each other a worried look. They waited for her to sit down first, then Erena opened her mouth to talk, but closed it. Right after that, Anju opened her mouth as well, but closed it, too. Then they talked at the same time, saying foreign words that they themselves never heard of.

Tsubasa looked up to them, her face gave them a vague answer to their questions. They gasped at the sight. She raised her hands, shook her head, eyes wide.

"Did you—?"

"No, I did not! I don't even feel that way about him."

"Then, why do you look like you just did the do?"

"Hey, Erena! You're taking it too far, I just kissed him. We did not even—"

"Oh, my goodness gracious!" whispered Anju, smiling annoyingly.

"Whatever you say~" teased Erena as she did a high-five with Anju.

"I just wanted to understand him. Okay? He started it, he said that maybe if he kissed me, I might understand his feelings."

"So, you kissed him?"

"Yes, I did kiss him." admitted Tsubasa.

"What do you think, now? Did it reach you? His feelings…?"

"Maybe I'll give it a shot. I wouldn't know, if I wouldn't try."

"Ugh—It's so unfair! You're growing up so fast~! 3"Anju patted her head, "I can still remember when you only needed one article of underwear."

Tsubasa answered her _joke_ with a karate chop. Her face still red pigmented, she ignored it and continued to express her side.

"I mean, we are 15-year-olds! Many things are waiting for us. And if we don't work out, at least he won't chase after me anymore. Our break up must set him free. And, I don't want to regret anything."

"He's 16-years-old." corrected Erena.

"EeEeeeEEee...?"

Tsubasa coughed, "Sorry, my bad."


	4. Chapter 4 (Tsubasa and Friends)

**xoxoxoxox**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tsubasa and Friends

She spent the rest of the day with her friends, they slept over Erena's house because it was Friday. The three of them do this every week since they were in middle school, when Erena transferred to UTX. Anju and Tsubasa knew each other since elementary, their parents were pretty much responsible to the idea because back then, their parents hung out daily. They would go out every night to do _business_, leaving the two kids to the babysitters and housemaids. They had no choice but to be friends, for short. Unless they were willing to embrace a lifetime of awkwardness.

The three of them sat around the fire in Erena's backyard. Insects were flying around, feasting on their blood, vegetables and meat were left to cook in the fire with a kettle of tea that miraculously managed to stand in the center. Tsubasa started to apply an insect repellant, when Erena stopped her.

"What?" asked Tsubasa, frowning, "Do you want to catch Dengue, or Zika virus?"

"What? No." Erena laughed, "I was going to ask for some, I left mine inside."

Anju muffled a laugh, making a brief "pfft" sound.

"What are we even doing outside?" whined Tsubasa, "The house is a couple meters away…"

"They left these fire woods. 'Better use it before it gets wet or something' that's what they said. It's a sham though, I know they just wanted us to cook these for them."

"Why are we even roasting a lettuce?" asked Anju, wincing.

"I-I don't know…" Erena looked, "Let's just finish this quickly."

* * *

They took turns in the bath, going one after the other. Then, they prepared the bed. Erena had a double decker bed, and because it was her house, she got to be on top alone. It was a struggle to sleep next to Anju not just because she's bigger, but also because she danced in her sleep. Tsubasa had to push her the following morning because no one can wake Anju up on weekends.

Tsubasa was up early because of her bedmate's weight on her tiny frame at 5 am. Tsubasa grabbed her phone walking out of the room, then prepared a cup of coffee. She sat on the chair in the dining room, checking her phone for notifications. She had two new messages. It was Honoka.

_Honoka-senpai (10:04 pm): We're going to hang at the amusement park out tomorrow._

_ Honoka-senpai (10:04 pm): Do you want to go? I wish you do! xD_

_ Tsubasa-chan (5:17 am): Of course, I do! What time is it? Is it fine if I'd just pick you up in your house?_

She knew that it was not classy to message someone before 9 am, but she could not care less. It would better for Honoka to think she's unclassy than to be left behind. What if they were going at exactly 9 in the morning? She could miss this chance if she did not act fast. Tsubasa aint gonna take no risk.

She put on her earphones, listening to songs of μ's. She looked at her phone wallpaper, it felt weird when she saw that Honoka was still there. She removed the photo immediately, she didn't want to do it, but she also didn't want Honoka, or the others to see it. It would be so embarrassing. Now that she thought about it, in her room's situation, there's no way she can invite Honoka over. She desperately needed to clean up.

After drinking some cups of coffee, she heard her phone ping while dancing to START:DASH!. Someone messaged her. Hesitating, she glanced at her phone before picking it up. Checking the message, as expected, it was Honoka.

_Honoka-senpai (7:03 am): Reallyyyy?! :D_

_ Honoka-senpai (7:03 am): Pick me up at 4:00 ^_^_

_ Tsubasa-chan (7:04 am): Sure _

Tsubasa smiled in relief. Anticipation killed her right after she send the message. She jumped, doing her victory pose, her two hands raised in the air like a victor. She smiled widely mouthing the word 'Yes', staring at her phone again. Upon her landing she heard a giggle.

She looked around then saw Erena smiling, phone in hand. Tsubasa ran to her direction, stretching out her short hands. She tackled the taller girl so hard she almost fell to the floor. In slow motion, she slapped Erena's dominant hand. Suddenly, the phone was in the air, she tried to catch it, but it slipped. Once, twice, she caught it on the third try, it was almost on the floor.

She sprinted to the bathroom with the phone in her hands, and Erena chasing after her. She entered the password and scanned the girl's phone.

"Where is it?" she demanded.

"Don't bother, I already sent your picture to my other phone."

"Dang it, Erena." Tsubasa said, opening the door, "You're sneaky."

"Good for me you're not John Cena. I can see your embarrassing poses."

Tsubasa made the fakest 'Ha-ha!" ever. Then she smiled at Erena, slapping her upper arm playfully. They laughed genuinely at the lame joke.

"I'm going out with Honoka later!"

"You're dating Kousaka and Yamato at the same time? I never knew you're _that_ kind of woman—No judging!" Erena raised her hands defensively.

"No—The others are coming, too. Not just the two of us."

"Your preferences are weird. Ten people at a time?"

"You know what? Let's just make breakfast."

Erena agreed, still smiling from teasing Tsubasa. And so, they went to the kitchen to prepare food. Erena peeled the vegetables and Tsubasa washed the rice. Although, they tease each other a lot, the coordination of the three when working was superb.

Their group might only consist of three members, but this trio was as efficient as it can get. The school even gave the trio the moniker 'A-RISE', because the cheering squad would be in handicap without them. And, because they were first years, they still had two and half years to make the school arise. In fact, only this year had UTX joined an inter-school competition that involved cheerleaders. Tsubasa just loved working with Erena and Anju, she thought that they must be destined for each other. This was an ideal platonic relationship that someone could be writing right now in a fanfiction. Tsubasa was thankful for this golden friendship, she hoped that they would never grow apart. Maybe they never will. Because, they're family.

* * *

Tsubasa arrived at Honoka's place almost at the exact time. Entering the shop, she greeted Honoka's mother. Looking around, she saw a short haired girl with resemblance to Honoka. She thought that this must be her sister. The girl was looking at her uncomfortably, her mouth wide-open.

"Can I help you?" asked Tsubasa, politely, "You must be Honoka-senpai's sister~"

"Yes! That's right! I'm Kousaka Yukiho! Would you mind taking a picture with me?"

"Sure." Tsubasa smiled as charmingly as she did when she's cheering.

"I love cheerleading!" said Yukiho.

"Me too."

"You're Kira Tsubasa, right? The Fighting Spirit of UTX, center of A-RISE!"

Tsubasa blushed at the words. She never knew that she was that popular, and that _Fighting Spirit of UTX_ was very embarrassing.

But as if to prove it, she started to dance her signature routine. She did it as it is, including the jumping, rolling, backflips and even the stunts. She did it breaking only a single sweat. Yukiho was obviously impressed, she was clapping with an expression too hard to paint.

"That was amazing, Tsubasa-chan!"

"Thank you!"

"What? You knew each other?"

"Yes."

Yukiho walked close to the other girl, the Kousaka sisters started to exchange indistinct whispers and hissings to each other. It came to an end when Honoka gasped saying, "That's her?"

"Yes! You idiot!"

"H-hey Tsubasa-chan, my sister—" the revelation was stopped when Yukiho covered her sister's mouth.

Honoka broke-free from Yukiho's hand, running out of the door. Tsubasa could not do anything but to follow her lead, they exited the store together. Feeling a lot more confident, Tsubasa held Honoka's arm as walked.

* * *

Tsubasa's guts flipped when they took the rollercoaster. They took the front seats, so the people at the back should be grateful because her plan to just throw up in the air was cancelled. It was a gross thought, but that's the truth. She ran to the nearest trashcan right after coming out of the ride. It felt pathetic, but to remain composed, she should at least keep some ethics. She thought that puking in the trash was better than vomiting in the air, where everyone behind would share the substance depending on their fortune.

Honoka accommodated her by tapping her back, tears were involuntarily escaping her eyes. They went to the restroom to freshen up. Tsubasa obviously needed to wash the most. Honoka offered to go with her. This time, Tsubasa decided to agree as she learned from her previous mistakes. Honoka could watch out for her if the door was broken, and—she wanted her company.

The others waited in the nearby booths, where played games without them. Seeing them made her jealous. She hurried to wash the vomit out of her hands, face, and mouth, even though it felt unpleasant. She was so excited that on her way out, she accidentally bumped on to Honoka. They exchanged apologies, then she felt her arms wrapped around her shoulder. Honoka's right hand was on her right shoulder. She felt her face flushed when the other girl flashed her a smile, her face was glowing. The brunette looked away, for seeing such beauty felt like a sin.

It was all fun and games, until they saw the others. Their faces were serious, ready to listen to whatever the two, Eli and Nozomi was about to say. The other two ran faster so they could listen. Eli just looked at them, Nozomi just looked at Eli, then held her hand.

This is their moment. Their actions were clearly speaking more than their silence. This was the time to tell everyone about their relationship. The reason why Eli was in the restroom, after Nozomi exited. They were having an affair in there, she was sure. But back then, Eli was upset, unlike now, where she looked cool and composed.

Tsubasa blushed even more, she shook her head to wash the thoughts away. She hated that she was fantasizing about the two girls. She knew that their love was platonic, they were friends, and they were her friends. Personally, she would hate to find out that people happen to ship her with either Anju or Erena, which is a bad analogy for the situation.

Following Nozomi's lead, the other girl lifted the hold of intertwined hands to their shoulders' level. The two passionately gazed at each other, their souls connected by the eye contact.

The other girls were just as interested. They were holding their breaths, barely breathing, eyes fixed on the couple. Occasional gasping and whispering were audible, but other than that, they were exceptionally quiet.

The silence was broken when the blushing Nozomi started talking, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much," she looked at their hands, "Which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not Saints lips, and holy palmers too?" replied Eli, their gazes back at each other's eyes.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," said Eli, lowering her head, her lips slowly closing the gap between Nozomi's. Everyone gasped, their faces shared the color associated to love. If Umi had not offered to buy the tickets for everyone, this act would be over by now.

But the other girl pulled away before their lips even touched. She was lowkey rooting for the kiss, but Tsubasa sighed in relief. The tension was too high to handle, no one dared to move.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," said Nozomi, she swallowed, her eyes looking away from Eli's eyes to look at her lips.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Eli said as she moved her free hand to the red cheeks of Nozomi. Again, she leaned in, even slower this time. To their surprise, Nozomi was leaning in, too. Nobody dared to blink, their mouths were either wide open or covered by their hands.

The two gradually started to close their eyes, following their excruciatingly slow pace. The pain of the torture was amplified when Eli flinched. Her forehead banging on Nozomi's.

The pair cried in agony and embarrassment. They clutched the reddening spots that started forming on their foreheads though their cheeks and ears were much redder.

"I can't do this!" cried Eli.

"Y'know, I think we should just swap places," suggested Nozomi, though smirking her hands were still on her forehead.

"But they wanted me to be Romeo," whined Eli, "I have no choice, it's so unfair!"

"Or, ya can just kiss me elsewhere, like—say, in the forehead."

"T-That would create less impact, but I guess we can do that better," replied Eli in consideration, her hand on her chin.

Confused, Tsubasa asked their red-headed classmate, "S-Senpai, what are they talking about?"

"I'm not sure, Tsubasa-chan. I think they're practicing for their performance for the upcoming school event."

"J-J-just—W-what were the two of you doing?!" asked Yazawa Nico, covering the eyes of Nishikino Maki and Koizumi Hanayo.

"I thought we told you that were practicing our parts." Eli said indifferently, she gestured her hands to Nozomi, "I'm playing Romeo, and Nozomi is Juliet."

"T-that's not what I mean! W-What's with the kissing? There are kids here! You could have just played the terrace part!"

"It's a balcony, Nicocchi~"

"It's because are having a hard time with this scene. We practiced this over and over, but we never really got it right, b-because we… have t-to—"

"Fufu~! Y'all, is it possible that Elicchi never kissed anyone before?"

"Nozomi…!" hissed Eli.

"EEEeeeeEeeHhh?!" Tsubasa found herself screaming with everyone but Rin, who was screaming, "Nyyyaaaaaaa?"

Honoka ran to Eli, her arms flying from Tsubasa's shoulder to Eli's shoulders. Her face had a very serious expression that it started to look terrifying.

"Is it true!? Eli-chan?" interrogated Honoka.

"It's not!" denied Eli, she shook her head, her hands waving defensively, and her ears growing even redder, "I—I…"

"W-What?! Who was it? Tell us!" Honoka shook Eli's body so strongly that they looked like they were fighting. A number of people started to gather around them trying to check on the situation.

"E-Eli-chan!?" Kotori seconded the motion, not yet noticing the small crowd that they were attracting.

"No one! It's true…" whispered Eli, angrily she added, "Okay? It's not like that it's one of your businesses!"

"Eli-chan is talking like Maki-chan, nya!" shouted Hoshizora Rin, pointing her finger on Eli.

"H-Hey!" objected Maki.

"We should go now, Umi must be waiting," segued Eli though it's a terrible transition, it only made her look like she was only trying to get away—which is not false.

Nevertheless, they ended up going to Umi. They arrived just in time that she was paying in the counter. Trembling, the cashier handed her the tickets, his smile showed fear rather than hospitality. His actions were justified when they saw Umi's expression, she was also smiling in a horrific way.

Tsubasa shivered thinking to herself, _How stiff_! The others' reactions were just as scared, they laughed slowly, some looked away, and some winced like they were in pain.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka jumped on the lonely damsel, the impact pushing them on the ground, the tickets learning how to fly.

"Who are those two?" asked Yazawa, pointing her hands to their direction.

"I don't know," answered Nishikino, her eyes narrowing.

"Me neither, nyaa~!" added Hoshizora cheerfully.

Tsubasa's attention was diverted when she felt someone poking at her arm. It was the other first year, Koizumi. She was holding a pen and a picture, Tsubasa's picture. She was getting amused by the consecutive occurrences of people knowing her because of cheerleading.

"…W-would y-you…mind t-to…uhm…sign t-this?"

"Only if you sign here," bargained Tsubasa, she smiled and winked at the girl, "Koizumi Hayo-sama~!"

She brought out the paper with the signs of the second years from her bag, of course she was ready for this. There is no way that she would the opportunity to get all their autographs escape. At this point, she only needed three signs to complete her collection. She will frame this, and she will display it in her room.

The girl gasped out of nowhere, covering her mouth, her eyes were watering. The sudden action of this girl made Tsubasa gasped as well, her eyes wide open but not watering.

"What's the matter…?" asked Tsubasa, tilting her head.

"T-This is—!" exclaimed the girl, her words were trailing.

Tsubasa listened, waiting patiently. Curious about what _this_ is.

"This is—unbelievable!"

"Not really, you're so popular here," remarked Tsubasa.

They exchanged papers, Tsubasa felt a little embarrassed signing the picture. Shortly, they returned it to each other. The other girls squealed in glee as Tsubasa herself laughed a little.

"Thank you very much, Kira-san!"

"Tsubasa is fine, really!"

"Really?"

"Really. Just let me call you Hanayo-chan, it would be an honor," said Tsubasa as she winked, offering her right hand to Hanayo, the other behind her back. She probably looked like a perverted gentleman, but it worked wonders because the other short-haired first year grabbed her hand in a heartbeat.

They shook their hands firmly and seriously. The passion in their auras projected a strong appearance. It seemed like they made a deal with the devil or something like a fallen angel.

"Kayo-chin~!" broke their atmosphere. Hoshizora Rin clung on her childhood friend, "Nyaann~!"

Right there and then, Tsubasa handed her the paper and pen. It was her chance, _what it they never meet again?_

The school idol jumped in shock and confusion, "R-Rin?" asked her as she pointed at herself.

"Yes!" answered Tsubasa excitedly, stars were forming in her eyes, "Yes, please sign this!"

"Uhm…Okay. I guess."

"Thank you, Hoshizora-san!" said Tsubasa, grinning. She bowed to the pair to express gratitude.

"Just call me Rin," the girl simply said as she pulled Tsubasa into a hug.

"Rin-chan!" she hugged her back; her arms were cracking Rin's ribs.

"Nice~!"

Rin raised both of her thumbs to emphasize the approval, smiling just as wide as Tsubasa. The UTX girl caught Honoka looking at their way, who looked away when she noticed where Tsubasa was looking; but she looked back to give her underclassman a smile of congratulations.

"Hey, Maki-chan~" called Rin, dragging her along the others, "Tsubasa-chan here wants to ask you something~!"

"May I get your autograph?" said Tsubasa without hesitation.

"W-What? No." answered Maki as she stepped a few steps back.

That was the first time that she got rejected by a μ's after all this time. She had seven signs already, but only got rejected when asking for the eighth. She felt frustrated about Maki's answer though she was happy with whatever she had. She understood that Maki is free to do or not do whatever she wanted, maybe she had a deeper reason, and maybe it was just too much to have all the autographs now that she was even referring to them on a first name basis.

"O-Okay then, I'll sign it. Just because you looked flustered…" explained Maki.

It doesn't matter that Maki acted like she was bothered or even annoyed at her. In fact, Tsubasa chose to understand this attitude because it's not really a top secret that Maki is a— sorry for the word, _tsundere_. It was a common knowledge if you're deep enough in the fandom.

"Thank you!"

"Y-You're welcome,"

"I'm Kira Tsubasa," said Tsubasa, shaking Maki's hand with one hand, putting the other on her chest, "Just call me Tsubasa okay?"

"It's not like we're going to talk again…" shrugged Maki, turning her head opposite to Tsubasa.

_Oh burn!_

"Of course, we will!" affirmed Tsubasa as she patted Maki's upper arm reassuringly.

Somehow, Tsubasa felt like she forgot something. There were nine members of μ's, but there were only eight signs writing on the paper. Oh—_Oooohh…_

"Niconii~!"

"Nico-senpai, will you do the honors of sealing the μ's autograph collection of someone as poor as Kira Tsubasa?"

"With pleasure, pyon~! 3"

Tsubasa gagged a laugh.

"Hey, hey! What are you laughing at?!"

"Sorry, sorry! Pyon is just—it sounds funny!"

Tsubasa laughed that her tummy started to ache but ran stumbling when she felt Nico's danger. The girl was after her, she wasn't sure what Nico was up to, but she knows that it's no good.

"Hey, come here you little brat! I'll teach you how to respect your seniors!"

She didn't expect that Nico could get this scary. Though she wanted to scream her heart out like a toddler using 'Ah' or 'Argh' or even 'Mama', she only spat one word out of her mouth.

"H-Help!"

Panicking, Tsubasa only did what she could think of doing with adrenaline taking over her system. Refuge. She needed refuge. Someone who can stop Nico's plans for her demise. Eli.

She looked for signs of Eli, she hesitated when she saw her with Nozomi. But being teased was better than being dead, so she sprinted to their direction with Nico closely behind her.

"Help me, Eli-senpai!" shouted Tsubasa, she fell when she felt a jolt in her ankle, "Nico-senpai is—"

She did not have the chance to finish her sentence. Nico tickled her in the waist, her weakest spot.

"P-Please…N-Nico-senpai…" Tsubasa laughed in panic, in one breathe she said, "This is so embarrassing—"

"Nicochii~" the sweet voice of her savior said.

_Thank you!_

"How 'bout I teach ya how to be nice to your underclassmen? Whatcha think 'bout that?"

"Nico-_senpai_," growled another voice, "What are you doing?"

Nico stopped. She looked up mechanically at the two girls still using her Niconii persona. She groaned in despair when she saw the owners of the voices, she wasn't happy that her guesses were correct. She tried to run away, but Maki and Eli secured her arms. Since when did Maki even arrive here? It doesn't matter, Niconii should be thinking about her last words now.

Her screaming intensified when she saw the look on Nozomi's face. It was pure evil; her hands were moving the way they always do whenever Nico mess up in front of her.

"Nozomi, you demon!"

"But, you're the _little demon_, Nicochii~! 3" chuckled Nozomi, and she began her assault.

"Washi-washi!"

"NOOOOOOO!"


	5. Chapter 5 (Tsubasa & the Amusement Park)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tsubasa**

Tsubasa will never dare to mess with Nozomi. As she watched the three girls save her life, she could not feel unsympathetic to the one who threatened it. Nico.

She never expected μ's to be _like_ this. Now that she thought about it, she never really expected anything about them. The only reason that liked them was because she liked them.

But given their first encounter, she never expected Nozomi to help her. She thought that she would just laugh at her while Nico tries to assault her, but she was wrong. Nozomi was unpredictable.

She still sat on the ground despite having the eldest girl off her. She got up using her uninjured right foot, failing to ignore the pain in the other. Honoka noticing her expression, came to her aid.

She helped her stand on her feet. As she did so, Tsubasa observed that this girl was at least three inches taller than her, she needed to wear heels next time. Honoka gently let her sit on the nearest bench, her smiling face was gone, instead it was a face full of concern and worry.

"Are you okay Tsubasa-chan?" asked her, her hands still holding Tsubasa by the waist, "Were you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine." whispered Tsubasa, looking down, "Y-your…hand."

"Oh, yeah…I'm sorry!"

"I'm fine, it's only a sprain. No big deal, it will be gone in a couple of days."

"Oh right!" said the other girl as if she remembered something, "I'll get you ice, wait just here okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

When Honoka left, the other girls started to gather around Tsubasa to check if she's okay. Nico was looking on the ground when she eventually joined them trying to conceal the guilt in her eyes.

"At least get her some ice Nico!" hissed Maki impatiently, her arms crossed around her chest.

"Y-Yeah! I'll go, w-wait…" stuttered Nico with a jump. Despite being vain, this girl was not heartless after all.

"Don't worry about the ice, Honoka already went for some," smiled Tsubasa, winking.

"R-Really? But still—! It's my… fault," said Nico, lowering her head.

"Yes, really," guaranteed Tsubasa, sitting back on the bench, "And, it's my fault, so don't be sorry, it's because I wasn't careful enough with my foot."

Nico loosened up after hearing the words of reassurance from Tsubasa.

Straightening her posture as she pointed a finger at Tsubasa, she scolded the injured girl saying, "You should never have insulted my personas in the first place nico!" crossing her arms, looking the other way, she added, "I hope you learned your lesson~"

Tsubasa just laughed at her senior as her eyes darted to the upper right direction, "I sure did," she said, sticking out her tongue in a taunting way.

"You too, Nicochii~"

Instantly, Nico's attitude turned 180 degrees though her face manifested resistance. Just like that, no words came out her mouth for minutes. Being the youngest surely had its perks, as for the elders (Nico), well, they need to adjust depending on the situation.

"Tsubasa-chan," called a Honoka holding a bag of ice, "I'm back!"

"Honoka-senpai!" answered Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-chaaannn!" yelled Honoka even more loudly as her pace went faster.

"Uhh… is it okay if you guys… give us a moment?" blushed Tsubasa, she licked her lips before admitting, "I feel kinda uncomfortable with everyone around."

"Oh, s-sure! Yes of course," blurted Eli, taking the chuckling Nozomi with her as they left.

"I was just waiting for Hanayo and Rin, let's go you two," sighed Maki as she rolled her eyes but the two did as she says, not minding her rude disposal of affection.

"If you're certain that you're not unwell…" bid Umi goodbye, concern still marked her voice.

Kotori followed her childhood friend with a smile on her face, she clung to Umi while leading her to another ride.

Honoka knelt on the ground in front of Tsubasa, she took her foot then applied the ice on it gently.

"Why did everyone leave?!" asked Honoka rather exaggerated.

Despite Honoka's gentle care, Tsubasa winced at her touch. Subconsciously tugging her foot, she caught the ginger's attention.

"I don't want to bother them, so I told them to leave."

"Okay, but you should be more careful next time Tsubasa-chan," Honoka sighed, "I was really worried!"

"Y-Yeah, I-m sorry," apologized Tsubasa, suddenly had an interest in her fingernails.

"The washi-washi is really scary though!" commented Honoka, the two of them shivered at the idea.

"I will never mess with Nozomi-senpai!"

"You should never!" warned Honoka, her arms went to her chest as if she was defending it from an attack.

Tsubasa laughed nervously as she recalled the view of the Nico being harassed helplessly. Nozomi's washi-washi surely made her nervous, but if it should compete against Honoka giving her first aid, there's no way it could win.

When the bag of ice turned to cold water, Honoka finally sat beside Tsubasa, making her breaths and pulse more uneven.

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was setting, making the sky more colorful. Shades of red, orange, yellow, blue and violet tinted the thin layers of clouds. The smiled at the beauty before their eyes.

In turn, Tsubasa looked at Honoka's eyes. They were the color of the sky; they had the same kind of beauty though her eyes multiplied it tenfold.

She put her hand on top Honoka's hand, earning a smile from her. Returning her gaze to the sky, she squeezed Honoka's bigger hand in her's. To Tsubasa's surprise, they conveyed the same feeling—_serenity_.

"We…We need to go now Honoka-senpai. The others must be waiting," mentioned Tsubasa, letting go of Honoka's hand when she saw an approving wink coming from Nozomi, the wink even came with a thumbs up. Though the twin tail haired girl broke her stare when Eli approached her, the two walked to the direction of the other girls.

"Aww~! But I still want to spend time with Tsubasa-chan," pouted Honoka, "And I won't be able to see you soon."

"Why is that?" asked Tsubasa, disappointed as she tilted her head.

"We will need to practice during the break, but we can meet on the first day" said Honoka, standing up, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I got it," said Tsubasa as she cautiously put her weight on her good foot, breathing slowly.

"Uhm… If you wa—" stumbled Honoka her fists were clenched as she corrected her statement, "H-Hold my hand for support, so you won't fall."

"Let's meet then! O-on the first day of break, I'll bring my bike."

"Ugh! I'll miss you so much, Tsubasa-chan," whined Honoka, but cheered up when she said, "I can't wait!"

"Me too," grinned Tsubasa.

They went to meet the other eight girls, their hands were locked, Tsubasa taking her steps carefully and avoiding eye contact with Nozomi, Honoka waving at everyone with one hand and supporting her friend with the other.

* * *

Anju and Erena bombarded her with messages that night. Tsubasa just checked her inbox when the number of notifications made her ball her eyes out. There were 99+ messages, half of which were question marks.

_Anju (4:00 pm): How's your date so far?_

_Anju (4:05 pm): If you need help, you can ask us~_

_Erena (4:07 pm): Shut up Anju_

_Erena (4:07 pm): They must be having fun in the Ferris wheel_

_Dang it!_ They were texting her since the aforementioned meeting time. Tsubasa sighed, looking at her phone.

_Tsubasa (8:21 pm): I had fun_

_Anju (8:22 pm): What a lame answer~_

_Anju (8:22 pm): Come on tell us everything!_

_Tsubasa (8:23 pm): Everything_

Tsubasa laughed to herself, teasing Anju brings her happiness. If they're going to tease her, might as well tease them first. Then, her laughter stopped when her phone expectedly rang.

"What?" greeted Tsubasa.

"'What?' yourself Kira Tsubasa," answered Anju, "Oh, hey there Erena~!"

"You're quite demanding for the one who needs something," teased Tsubasa to stall more.

"I should be!" said Anju, Tsubasa did not even need to see her eyes to see them rolling, "Because I wouldn't get what I want if wasn't."

"Tell us what happened Tsubasa," another voice demanded.

Due to her insisting friends, she ended up telling them a summary of the events, leaving out the Romeo and Juliet, washi-washi, and the sunset.

"You're a player Tsubasa!" commented Erena after a brief pause.

"Indeed, what about Yamato-kun?" agreed Anju.

"You can't play with people's hearts; you will break them." reminded Erena seriuosly.

"Honoka and I are just friends, I'm not even gay…" exhaled Tsubasa, her eyes drifting.

"Ha! Okay, if you say so. Fufu~"

"We did not even say that you're gay," giggled Erena, "You are being defensive, and it only makes us more suspicious."

"Good night guys! I need to go."

She hung up.

Minutes later, her phone vibrated. Tsubasa picked it up to check if the notification was important. She sat up her bed when she saw the message. It was Takahiro.

_Takahiro (9:02 pm): Sorry for messaging you this late, are you free tomorrow?_

_Tsubasa (9:02 pm): I was_

_Takahiro (9:04 pm): Really? That's a shame. I was just going to ask you out._

_Tsubasa (9:05 pm): Taken by you_

* * *

just know that i don't know

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 (Kira)

xoxoxoxox

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT

xoxoxoxox

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kira**

Takahiro was a nice guy. He gave cliched gifts to Tsubasa everyday such as chocolates and flowers. He held her hand whenever he walked her to her first class with Anju and Erena, which was pretty much every day. The whole school knew about them, people looked when they were together. Tsubasa did not like the attention but she did not hate it either, thinking that people can do what they wanted to do.

"I will meet a friend tomorrow," said Tsubasa, "So if you have plans, cancel them. Okay?"

"What friend? Who?" wondered Takahiro.

"It's just Honoka," revealed Tsubasa.

"Honoka? _That_ Honoka?" asked Takahiro, eyes wide as he recognized the name, "The leader of that popular school idol group?"

"Yes, you have the right person!" confirmed her.

"Popular people really know each other," sighed Takahiro, shaking his head, "I'll drive you there."

"You mean _your driver_ will drive me there,"

"Yeah—but let's just pretend that I will. Come on! It's more romantic that way."

"Jeez, why do you always talk like that?" asked Tsubasa, laughing, "I know that you'll go anyway though."

So, he drove her to Honoka's house, not taking 'no' for an answer.

When they arrived there, Tsubasa went to take her bike from the truck, but he stopped her to do it himself.

"What man will let a woman do this?" argued him, placing the bike down, "That man will be an unmannered man! Men need to respect women."

"Some women will kill you when they hear say that." commented Tsubasa laughing with sarcasm.

"This is chivalry!"

"Whatever gentleman," said Tsubasa, rolling her eyes, "I hate to say this but I'm afraid it's time you take your leave."

"I'll miss you." said he while walking to the car.

"I'll miss you, too." reciprocated Tsubasa, though followed by, "Ugh—we're so cheesy! Go, go! Take your leave gentleman!"

She watched his car disappear from the distance, sighing as she placed her bike beside another bike on the wall to prevent it from falling. Tsubasa entered the house to pick up her friend who was surprisingly waiting in the entrance.

"Let's go, Tsubasa-chan!" announced Honoka excitedly.

"Let's go!" jumped Tsubasa just as excited.

"Look! Look! I brought us lunch!" shared Honoka, showing off a cute lunchbox proudly.

"Y-You made me lunch?" blushed Tsubasa.

"Of course! I don't want you to be hungry."

"T-Thanks."

Tsubasa felt her heart race when she saw that the girl made an effort to make lunch for her. A month ago, she would never think that Honoka will even bother to look at her.

"At least let me carry them." said she, bargaining for dignity.

"Sure!"

They cycled together around the town as Tsubasa who asked to do this was led by Honoka. The girl knew places Tsubasa never knew existed. Along their way were the beautifully dried leaves of Autumn and the lingering scent of air that reminds Tsubasa to relax every year. _School breaks smell good._

They passed by parks after parks, and even the Kanda river, but only after half an hour did Honoka stopped. This park was bigger and more beautiful than the ones they passed. They looked at it with glee.

"Beautiful," gasped Tsubasa, "This is amazing!"

"Right?" smiled Honoka with excitement, "I love this place!"

Tsubasa felt aware of her breathing and her hands felt sweatier, she was so mysteriously hyped about this. She followed her senpai's lead obediently until they setup a good spot for a picnic. Who knew that Honoka can be this reliable?

"I don't know if Umi-chan would be happy or shocked when she sees you like this."

"That's rude, Tsubasa-chan!" sulked Honoka though she continued smugly with, "She usually does these things, so I didn't have to bother. But you are my _kouhai_, so this is my responsibility.

This made Tsubasa blush, she looked away as she sighed. She liked this side of Honoka, and her sense of responsibility for her. It made her feel flattered.

Honoka gave her the lunch she prepared for her. Bashfully, she took it as she expressed her thanks. They sat there eating and talking, under the shade of an orange cherry tree, watching the picturesque river and the people playing.

"Thank you again for the meal," smiled Tsubasa, returning the containers to the bag, "Next time, the food is on me."

"No! I like preparing food for you."

"Really?!" asked Tsubasa rather very happy about it, zipping the lunch bag secure.

"Y-Yeah, so let me do it again next time." beamed Honoka, "Okay?"

Tsubasa only nodded, not wanting to argue though feeling guilty. She was happy that Honoka wanted to make her lunch but still felt bad about it, she felt the need to return the favor not knowing how.

Her anxiety came to stop when she felt something grab her hand. Honoka took the hand, squeezing it with her own hands, giggling as she did so.

"I like your hands, they're so small and soft!"

"I l-like yours, too." stuttered Tsubasa.

"Of course, you do."

After saying that, Honoka looked away immediately, her hands still holding Tsubasa's. Then slowly, she looked back at the younger girl with an embarrassed face.

"Yes. Of course." said Tsubasa as she laughed _calmly_ with the ginger.

"I like your laugh, too." added Honoka, still laughing a little.

"I like you, too."

"What do you mean?" answered Honoka blankly but still smiling.

"What do I mean?"

"You said you like me," repeated Honoka, she gasped as the words started to make sense, "C-Could it b-be, t-that…"

"N-No, no, no, no!" defended Tsubasa, "I have a b-boyfriend…"

"Wait, what?" asked Honoka genuinely, her eyes were squinting, "Am I missing something?"

"I'm in a relationship where I date someone, like a boyfriend."

"What?! Really?!" shouted Honoka in surprise, then looked sideward muttered, "You're younger than me, but that's just as expected of you, Tsubasa-chan."

It felt awkward to Tsubasa, somehow, a part of her did not want Honoka to know about her and Takahiro. Her heart did beat even faster when she tried to rationalize the situation. Was it possible that she had a crush on her _senpai_? So, what if she had a girl crush on her? It doesn't matter because she had a boyfriend. It doesn't matter because she will be married to him.

"You will marry that boy! Do you understand?!"

"But I don't even like him!" protested Tsubasa.

"You will come to like the boy after a while," said her father reassuringly as he stood up his chair, "The two of you will come to do that eventually, just look at your mother and I."

"Still, I won't be marrying him just because you said so!" declined Tsubasa, also standing up and ready to leave.

"I already talked to his father and both of us obliged." warned her father, his forefinger pointed at Tsubasa, "_He_ will inherit their family's airline company. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance Tsubasa! We only want the best for you. You should think more about your future, young girl!"

"Do you even think about how I feel? I feel—"

She did not even have the whim to finish her sentence as a hard blow greeted her face. Her father hit her hard as if to wake her up, as if to tell her that she was dreaming, as if to tell her that her feelings are trash.

"Your feelings won't get you anywhere! Remember that."

The memory sent shivers down Tsubasa's neck, she's scared about the consequences of her actions, of her growing feelings. If this affairs with Honoka should continue, it could erase her feelings with Takahiro, her boyfriend, her unannounced fiancé. Endless stream of negative thoughts flooded her mind, again.

"…Tsubasa-chan?" called Honoka, putting her thoughts to a halt.

"Oh, y-yes! What's that, Honoka-senpai?"

Honoka stared through her soul, her eyes were too serious for her adorable face. She inched her face closer to Tsubasa's, they were so close that she thought for a moment that she's going to kiss her. But instead, she asked her a question, a question she did not answer because she did not have any.

"Do you really love him? Like…the love they say in those boring movies?"

Tsubasa wished that Honoka just kissed her rather than asking that stupidly hard question. Tsubasa just laughed, flicking the dumb girl in front of her in the forehead.

"He's my boyfriend."

* * *

thank you for reading!

btw

author's trashy note:

also, i won't be uploading for a while, and if you like this story (which is unlikely), i hope you understand. sorry sorry sorryyyy

like, comment, and subscribe for more

translation: no need

i believe you understand it ;)


	7. Chapter 7 (Honoka)

**Chapter 7**

**Honoka**

_Thud_

She fell from her bed after tossing and turning still squealing from embarrassment as she tried to remember her recent activities with Tsubasa. Crying as she clutched her aching knee with her face turning redder, she sat up in despair and confusion whispering, "Tsubasa-chan."

"Why?" sighed Honoka, looking at nothing. She drifted into series after series of thoughts about her disposition with her brunette underclassman. Her raised to her chest when things slowly and vaguely started to make sense to her, making her gasp, "It can't be…It can't be!"


	8. Chapter 8 (Tsubasa)

xoxoxoxox

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT

xoxoxoxox

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Tsubasa**

Today, Honoka and the others will perform their song for Halloween. Of course, Tsubasa came prepared to cheer for her friend. Takahiro, Anju and Erena had no choice but to tag along because the brunette never stopped asking them until they said, "Yes".

The truth was that she never had a hard time convincing her boyfriend, and after that, the two unwilling girls suddenly became willing. The motive was clearly to watch the her with Takahiro display affection.

Much to the satisfaction of Anju and Erena, the couple barely touched skins on their whole way to the concert. Though the boy sat beside her, their seats were opposite to the two quiet spectators.

Tapping on her phone with her shaking fingers, Tsubasa typed several messages to say good luck to Honoka. But none of those were sent because every time she attempted to hit 'Send', she hit the backspace repeatedly instead.

"Good luck. We'll cheer for all of you." was the exact words she sent to the older ginger.

As they got closer and closer to the venue, Tsubasa's heart throbbed faster and her body got shakier, she was feeling nervous for them. This is irrational because she was only going to cheer for them, she won't even sing with them nor dance with them, but still, she could not stop fretting about it nor stay still.

Takahiro noticed her distress empathetically, placing his palm on the top of her hand. He surely knew how to comfort her, thought Tsubasa. His actions calmed her down a little, helping her to think more clearly. She was grateful for always having him by her side, his support might have been what every girl could dream of. She was a lucky girl, to have someone like him love a girl like her.

"Thank you." she said so softly that it came out as a whisper.

He responded only by slightly tightening his grip of her hand reassuringly as the two of them smiled to each other. The subtle scene predictably gained an exchange of knowing looks from the third-wheels.

"It was sweet indeed, but don't you think she was sad?" remarked Erena as soon as they were inaudible to the couple.

"I wonder."

* * *

Honoka sang as beautifully as ever. In few minutes, thousands of hearts were captivated by her charismatic aura, watching them dance can make almost anyone cheer up. This is one of the many reasons why Tsubasa couldn't help but to adore her.

Holding up a big banner with Takahito, it did not take long for the redhead to spot them. She winked at them adorably. Its effects on Tsubasa were tremendous. To the outside, it only looked like she suddenly started jumping and cheering like there was no tomorrow (harder than what she had been doing already), she even thought of doing one of their cheer leadings with Erena and Anju, but luckily, there was not enough space.

Her friends were not surprised to see her enthusiasm. First, because it's μ's, and second, because it's μ's. They knew that their girl had been so obsessed with this idol group for quite a while now, and when Tsubasa likes something, she likes something. They were just glad that Takahito went along with their friend happily.

Guilt swallowed Tsubasa alive when she saw the black-haired boy standing right next to her, jumping along with her. She totally forgot about his presence while cheering for μ's, not only his, but also Anju's and Erena's presence were also forgotten.

Her judgement told her that this obsession was getting unhealthy. Are you suppose to forget about your lover while cheering for a friend? She also realized that she never really thought of him until he comforted her on the road. Has she been taking him from granted? Yes.

She did not deserve him. She absolutely did not. He gave her everything she could ask for, his love, his understanding, and himself. But she, she went out with him to explore, to try new things without considering the consequences. She thought that trying it out will cause no harm but she was wrong. This had to stop immediately, she thought. _I am so stupid._

He said that he's got feeling for her. If his words were true, it was possible that their relationship could make him fall deeper in love with her. She was sure that it could only hurt him more if this continued.

The lights turned down as the music came to a halt, she sighed. It stings because despite not giving him the love he deserved, she still loved him that it was nowhere near easy to tell him. She hated to hurt him and to make him hate her, but if she truly loved him, she had to do the right thing to do.

She took him by the hand right then. Making their way through the dense crowd was difficult, but they needed a quiet and private place to talk.

After a while, they found themselves in the parking lot only to themselves. Sweaty from running, they panted to catch their breaths. Their heavy breathing was accompanied by idol music playing in the background.

"You and I," started Tsubasa, "We—"

Takahiro patiently waited for her to finish, not interrupting but certainly listening. His anticipating eyes only haunted her in advance. This could be the last time that she will she those eyes looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

"We should breakup."

The response was silence. Even the school idols singing with their music in the background stopped. It was the silent that was deafening, it rang inside her skull trying to break free, high-key but silent.

His sigh broke the silence, "Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" he asked while checking her temperature, looking concerned.

"No. I'm serious." affirmed Tsubasa with a piercing gaze.

"You must be tired," smiled the tall boy patiently, "Wait a second, I'll just call Anju, I'll tell them that I'm driving you home."

"No, please listen to me." asserted Tsubasa, her knuckles were turning white from clenching, "I'm breaking up with you."

"You're really serious about this?" his voice cracked, his face looking grim.

"Do I look like I'm fooling around?" answered Tsubasa, her tears were starting to well. She had to finish tis conversation now, or she will cry in front of him, giving him false hope of a redeemable relationship with her.

"But why?!" he exclaimed, confusedly seeking the reason.

Clenching her teeth, she spat, "I don't deserve you; you deserve better. Someone who would love you back."

"But I love you, I can't love anyone else." he said gently, he stepped closer to caress her cheeks affectionately.

"You can." she argued though forcing a melancholic smile, "You should forget about me. Don't talk to me ever again if you have to."

"No way!" countered him, his voice was thick with emotion.

"Please." was all she could say as she turned around to walk out. She could not endure to confine her emotions anymore but she could not let him see it.

"We can still be friends." he chased after her, hugging her from the back, "I won't be able to forget about you nor stop talking to you. That's impossible."

"I don't want to hurt you—"

"But you are hurting me!" he sobbed.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry! But I have to do this for you." she explained, trying to rationalize to help him accept her decision easier.

"It's okay, don't say that." he reassured as he laughed softly, he kissed her hair repeatedly, endearingly, pleading, "As long as we're not breaking up."

"I'm sorry." she said unwavering, pulling away from his embrace.

"No, stop it! We're going to fix this." he stumbled while he ran after the love of his life.

"There are some things that we can't fix." she argued one last time; her shoes were the most important thing in the world at the moment.

Tears dropped from his eyes, they were begging her not to go, _Stay_, they say. But his lips told different words, they talked of love, craving for the last drop of wine,

"At least tell me you loved me."

"I loved you."

* * *

_thank you for reading. sorry for the short chapter and the long updates, and the abundance of fillers. dont worry, i will remove the fillers when i finish the fic. _

_sorry for the cringe tho thank you very much for reading _

_love you all bye_


End file.
